


The Warbler Prince

by KlainebowsAndDramioneflies



Category: Glee
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Fairy Tale Retellings, Klaine Valentine's 2016, Love, M/M, Magic, Prince Blaine, The Canary Prince Retelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5874448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlainebowsAndDramioneflies/pseuds/KlainebowsAndDramioneflies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Klaine spin on a classic tale, this retelling of The Canary Prince takes place through fourteen chapters, each one inspired by a different love song. Fourteen days, fourteen chapters, one story of a great love that must fight to overcome every obstacle. The question is, does every retelling have the same ending, and will our boys really prove that true love conquers all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oh My Love

_Oh my love..._

Blaine Anderson didn't believe in love at first sight. He was a practical man. A practical  _prince_. He believed in the proper ideals. Wooing and courting and even marrying for propriety's sake sometimes rather than for something so silly as love, even if he was a sort of hopeless romantic at heart. He knew that he would most likely get to marry for love, since he wasn't the eldest and thus didn't have such pressure to marry and carry on the name and responsibility.

But love was a fleeting notion in his world. There was just too much politics in marriage and royalty. So he didn't stake his life on falling in love and being married. He found love in the arts and in riding. In his men who became his friends. He found love in his steed and his skills. He wasn't ashamed of that, either.

So it came as a great surprise when he came upon a clearing in the wood and fell head over heels, desperately in love. At first sight. Without even speaking to the man, seeing him face to face, knowing him at all.

 

_My eyes are wide open,_

_Oh my lover for the first time in my life,_

_My eyes can see..._

 

It was like opening his eyes for the very first time and actually  _seeing_  when he looked up at that tower. The boy who stood there, staring out that window with such a melancholy expression... Gods, Blaine thought he could see the world in that one man's face.

 

_Everything is clear in my heart..._

 

His pulse raced as he looked up at the tower and wondered how the boy even got there, who had imprisoned him and why. Oh, he needed to know what this man yearned for, and then he needed to get it for him.

Looking up at that stunningly beautiful man, Blaine made a secret promise. A vow.

"Oh, my love. Someday, I will free you from your prison. I will find a way to save you from that tower. You will never be held captive again. I promise you."

* * *

 

Ever since his father had remarried, Kurt had been struggling. He struggled against the horrible woman who had Burt's heart and mind in a vice. He struggled against her steely talons when she forced him into this tower. He struggled every day to just find the strength to go on, to keep going, to keep living.

It was hard to keep trying when he felt no one wanted him, and that he'd never truly live. Somehow the harpy even managed to keep his father away, likely telling lies as to where Kurt really was. He cried so often, he felt he shouldn't have tears left. His heart ached for  _more_. For  _something_.

 

_I feel sorrow..._

 

But he knew he had to keep his chin up, for life could never be all bad. He had a witch who visited at times at least, and she made him lovely stews and cakes. She encouraged his exercises and flexibility, and even worked with him on his singing. Who would have thought such a despised woman could actually be so kind? But then, Kurt had learned that people are often judged wrongly. After all, people judged his stepmother as a beautiful woman, but outer beauty can hide a wicked soul.

When his witch was not around, though, Kurt stared forlornly out his window, longingly looking out on the sky and watching the birds with envy.

"Oh, if I had wings... I could fly away and never come back," he'd sigh. But then he wouldn't leave his father, so he'd have to return. Perhaps someday things would change. For now, he'd just have to be content to dream.

 

_Oh I feel dreams..._


	2. That's Amore

Compelled to return to the man in the tower, Blaine ventured out to the clearing in the wood but a few days later. His brother called for him from their hunting path, but Blaine brushed him off, and Cooper went on with his chase of game. The younger prince left his steed with his loyal men and went to the tower, this time striding into the open air and staring up at the beautiful man above.

 

_When the moon hits you eye..._

 

It looked as though the very moon shone from those crystal blue orbs that the boy gazed out with, and Blaine felt like he could float upon them. They outshone the sun, but not so much in brightness. They were like two moons, soothing him as the night sky did. Blaine felt like he could easily spend forever gazing into those eyes.

The man glanced down and caught Blaine staring, and he felt his face go red at being caught.

 

_When the stars make you drool..._

 

For the stars twinkled right there with those twin moons. The night was there in that boy's gaze, and Blaine was falling fast into it. It was a dream he never wished to wake from. Oh, he never thought true love existed, and yet there he was, falling hard and fast in love. Truly in love and he wouldn't change it if he could.

"Fair sir, pray, tell me your name?" he called, hoping not to sound a fool. His heart beat so hard in his chest, that he thought he might suffer a fainting spell at any moment. All he wanted was for that beautiful man to speak.

Kurt took a breath, watching the prince who stood in full royal garb, looking like the young hunter that he was, staring up with want and interest. Staring at  _him_. And Kurt was shocked. How could someone so beautiful, handsome, and regal as a Lord Anderson find him of interest? He didn't know the prince's names, but he was sure this was one of them, and his eyes watered just looking at him.

 

_When you walk in a dream, but you know you're not dreaming..._

 

Shaking himself from his thoughts, Kurt cleared his throat and leaned out of his window to better answer the prince. "Kurt. My name is Kurt Hummel, your majesty," he said, as clearly and steadily as he could manage.

He felt foolish for not knowing the prince's name, but he also felt an odd stuttering in his heart. This man was looking at him as if he hung the moon and stars, and Kurt had never been gazed at in such a way. Oh, how he wished he wasn't trapped in this tower so that he might be closer, see the man's eyes and the inner workings of his mind. Kurt wanted to know what the man thought of him, what his goals were, what he wanted.

Oh, Kurt hoped the man wanted him.

"Kurt Hummel," Blaine said, first softly, then loud enough for the boy to hear. He smiled brightly as he looked upon the other man. "I am Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel. And I am quite pleased to make your acquaintance," he said, and then heard the call of his brother from deeper in the woods, announcing his kill of a stag. "Alas, I must assist my brother with his kill, but I will return, fair Kurt. I promise you this. Until then," and Blaine was off, with a last lingering smile at Kurt.

Spinning on his heel, Kurt turned to face his inner tower with a happy smile on his face, though some sadness bloomed in his heart. What would he give to have Blaine in his tower when he visited instead of down on the forest floor, so far from him? Oh, but he'd never want to have the man trapped as he was. It was so hard to imagine a perfect scenario. Kurt felt his heart crushing even as he tried.

When he opened his eyes, though, his witch stood before him, a book in her slightly gnarled hands.

 

_Bells will ring, ting-a-ling-a-ling..._

 

It was like a bell chiming in his brain as he looked upon the woman who always seemed to lighten his life somehow. The woman who he feared had somehow been cursed by the same stepmother who had locked him away, for there was no way Sue had always been this gnarled, cloaked creature. But she was his confidante, his care giver, and his best friend.

Kurt ran to her and hugged her, despite the way she always groused at him about disliking such affection. "Oh, Sue," he cried, touching her face kindly, then resting his fingers on the book. "What have you brought me now, oh fairy godmother?"

The woman batted his arm for the nickname, but showed him the book all the same. "This, my porcelain prince, is how you get your man," she said, lightly turning the pages so that a man slipped into the form of a bird, then turning them back so that the opposite happened. "Turn them one way quickly while he is in sight, and a warbler he will be. Turn them the other just as fast and your prince he will become again."

She winked at him, then got up to leave. Before she could go, though, Kurt embraced her again. "Thank you, Sue. Someday, I will repay you. I promise."

 

_That's amore... you're in love!_


	3. Make You Feel My Love

Kurt waited by the window for his prince to appear, and faithfully as a loyal hound, the man did so. Dark hair and hazel eyes greeted Kurt's gaze as his dream man stared up at him, only to smile and reveal that dashing grin.

"Hello, fair sir," he called, and Kurt grinned back. "How fair thee today? I return just as promised. I hope you haven't missed me too much."

 

_I could offer you my warm embrace..._

 

The overwhelming need to hold this man in his arms and kiss his cheeks and tell him how very much Kurt had missed him, missed him for all his life thus far, made Kurt grab the book his witch had bestowed upon him and race back to the window with glee in his eyes. "Please, my prince, allow me to do something?" he asked, standing on his tiptoes and bouncing slightly.

Blaine stared up and tilted his head every so slightly, studying the boy he so adored. He would do anything this man asked of him and then some. He smiled and nodded, then called out. "Yes, Kurt. Anything!"

Then the pages flipped quickly and Blaine spun in a whirlwind of magic, floating up and coming out the top as a beautiful, lithe little warbler. He staggered a bit in the air until he got his bearings, then flew straight up to Kurt, gliding through the tower window and singing with his new voice.

And even though he didn't know what this man had done, nor if it could be reversed, Blaine knew he would do it all over again just to be so close to this beautiful boy. He was hooked on the porcelain doll that was Kurt Hummel, and now he was so near he could see every detail. He flew over closer, even as Kurt turned the pages backward and Blaine felt the magic surge once more.

In what felt like but an instant, Blaine was standing before his love, a man again. He looked up into those blue eyes, for the boy stood inches higher, and Blaine felt his breath taken away. He surged forward, catching Kurt in a warm embrace, holding him close and feeling their hearts beat, listening to each other and finally catching a familiar rhythm, beating in time as one.

 

_I could hold you for a million years..._

 

"How did you..?" Blaine mumbled against Kurt's shoulder, not daring to let go yet, lest it all be a hopeful dream.

Kurt smiled and giggled and bounced in Blaine's arms, giddy with delight. "It worked! Oh, it worked! Oh, thank Sue and all her magic, it  _worked_!" He pulled away from Blaine, only just enough to look down and lock their eyes together, and his smile was enough to warm Blaine's heart to bursting. "Oh, Blaine, my prince. I hope I did not frighten you. My witch, my godmother, whatever you want to call her. Sue. She... she gave me this book. And enchanted picture book that turned you to a bird. So that we might be together."

Without even knowing the woman, Blaine silently vowed to repay her for such kindness. The smile that lit his love's face was worth more gold than he thought existed, but he'd try to compensate her somehow all the same.

"Will you be able to do that everyday?" Blaine asked, and Kurt bit his lip and nodded. The prince grabbed Kurt and lifted him up, spinning him around in joy. Kurt's voice rang out in the room, musical notes echoing off the walls.

Back on his feet and with a smile on his face, Kurt explained how Sue had always been near and helped him find happiness. "It's like she's always known, since the day we first met, what I truly needed. I honestly don't know what I'd do without her," he said fondly.

The pair embraced once more after Blaine stared longingly enough that Kurt couldn't help but surge forward. When they parted, just barely, their eyes met and the two paused for but a moment before leaning in and slowly, so slowly, letting their lips meet.

 

_I've known it from the moment that we met,_

_No doubt in my mind where you belong..._

 

It felt like heaven. Perfection. It was everything either man ever wanted. Kurt pulled back to breathe and Blaine traced Kurt's fair jaw with his hand, gentle touches that spoke of love. They kissed again, then moved to sit on Kurt's small bed as there was only one chair in his tower room, and kissed once more.

"I could easily become lost in your kisses, my prince," Kurt breathed, and Blaine let out a light laugh, leaning his head forward to rest their foreheads together. "I fear I never want you to leave, though."

They sat and they talked for hours. Blaine told Kurt of his castle and his family. His brother, Cooper, and the way they hunted together for game that might feed the castle, their servants and staff, and even the village. He spoke of his men, called Wes and Nick, how they grew up together and were loyal enough to die for Blaine should that need ever arise.

Kurt told his prince about his father and how he had been ensnared by an evil woman after Kurt's mother passed. There were stories about all the times with Sue bringing him books and a harpsichord, which took up a good deal of space in his tower room, teaching him how to read and write and sing. Sue raised Kurt from the tender age of eight, really, as Burt was kept far from him by that terrible woman.

Then Blaine asked if Kurt still played, and the boy blushed before making his way over to the instrument, settling onto the bench and delicately running his fingers over the keys.

He played softly and with great care, though it looked so natural and sounded so sweet that Blaine lost himself in the melody. Then Kurt began to sing, and Blaine felt sure he was in the presence of an angel.

 

_"The storms are raging on the rolling sea,_

_And on the highway of regret,_

_The winds of change are blowing wild and free,_

_You ain't seen nothing like me yet..."_

 

Kurt stopped playing and stood up, walking slowly back to a standing Blaine and sliding easily into his arms. He nuzzled against his prince's shoulder, kissing his neck softly and whisper-singing into his ear.

 

_"I could make you happy, make your dreams come true,_

_Nothing that I wouldn't do,_

_Go to the ends of the Earth for you,_

_To make you feel my love..."_

 

"I'll do whatever it takes to show you how much I care, Kurt Hummel," Blaine whispered back. Then the two fell onto Kurt's bed and spent the remaining hours until dusk learning each other's bodies. They didn't go further than kissing and chaste touching, but it was so much for them. It felt so good.

By the time his warbler prince flew away in the setting sun, Kurt felt as if he might never want for anything again.

 

_To make you feel my love..._


	4. PS I Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is a day late. As I said on tumblr, life got in the way. I'll get back on track now, though. <3

Daily visits to the clearing in the wood had Blaine's men talking. They wondered what could have their prince so enraptured that he would forget his duties and his pleasures. No longer was he out on the hunt with his brother so loyally, nor was he as devoted to his lessons in music or voice.

Even as Wesley and Nicholas wondered what had stolen the attention of their friend and commander, Cooper Anderson knew exactly why his brother acted in such a way. For Cooper had heard his brother's humming, had listened to the words he sang when he thought no one listened.

 

_"Remember that I'll always,  
Be in love with you..."_

 

Cooper watched from the alcoves as his brother skipped through the halls of the castle and he chuckled with joy as he observed the boy wistfully doodling in his ledgers rather than working diligently on his writing and arithmetic as was his usual pattern. It was easy for the older male to be happy for his little brother, for he had been in love once or twice himself. He knew how great it felt, and he hoped that his brother might be able to hold on to the feeling.

Unlike Cooper, Blaine didn't have the title of 'future King' weighing down on him. He was free to choose his future based on love and happiness alone, and Cooper wanted that for him. If there was a single thing the future King loved most in this world, it was his little brother, and he would do whatever he could to assure Blaine's lifelong happiness.

The pair rode into the forest and Cooper laughed when he heard Blaine humming again, singing under his breath as he so often did anymore.

 

 _"Treasure these few words till we're together,_  
Keep all my love forever,  
P.S. I love you,  
You, you, you..."

 

"And who is this mysterious  _you_  then, hmm?" Cooper asked, and Blaine seemed to jump out of his own brain, startling to realize his brother had heard what he'd just sung. Coop chuckled and reached out, patting Blaine's mare to calm her before doing the same for his brother. "Relax, Blaine. I just want to know because I care. Who is the lucky fellow? He seems to positively give you wings for how your heart is soaring."

Blaine blushed and nearly choked at the metaphor his brother chose. If only Cooper knew how right he was... The younger prince shook his head to clear his thoughts, then smiled with ease. "His name is Kurt, and he's magnificent." Cooper was one of few who knew the extent of Blaine's preference for men. Their parents often thought he could be swayed. Wes, Nick, and Cooper knew the truth. And Kurt.

"He's pale as the moon with eyes like the sea and the night sky and cooled embers all mixed together with the freshest spring grass. Like a galaxy I can get lost in. Oh, and his voice. It's that of an angel, Coop. He's just," Blaine let go of his reins and nearly toppled from his steed as Cooper pushed his stallion closer to keep the mare steady. "He's the type of person they write stories about, Cooper. He's the man of my dreams..."

The younger prince went starry-eyed and Cooper just smiled, taking his brother's reins and leading both horses on a slow trot through the trees. "I'm happy for you, brother," Cooper said softly, listening to Blaine humming once more.

It was easy for him to imagine the boy in the forest doing the same, pacing his tower room and humming a similar song, thinking of his little brother. Cooper hoped it was so. He wanted this to work for his brother. Oh did he ever.

"I need to speak with father, though," Blaine mentioned, and Cooper slowed the horses so he could focus on Blaine. "My angel is trapped in a tower by a wicked woman who knows not how to love, yet uses the very concept to get her way. I must find a way to rescue him and set things right." He looked to Cooper, who seemed conflicted.

Cooper shook his head and let out a breath of air. "It won't be easy, Blaine, but I will help you as much as I can."

And as true as it might be for Blaine and his angel, it was also true for Cooper and his baby brother.

 

_You, you, you,_

_I love you._


	5. I Just Called To Say I Love You

 

Blaine came to Kurt's tower after making a solid plan with Cooper. He'd been coming to the tower for a long while by then, so it was no surprise to see him. The utter joy on his face and the determination in his gaze upon turning back to his human self had Kurt curious, though, so he asked immediately what new the prince brought.

"Oh, Kurt! My brother is to help me. We're going to find a way to save you," he explained, and Kurt couldn't help but feel hopeful. For his future, for a life with his prince. He rushed into Blaine's arms and held tight, kissing him for all he was worth.

The royal man kept speaking even as Kurt peppered his face and neck with kisses, untying his shirt to leave marks of love upon his chest. "No more sneaking trips to see you, no more staring at these walls! Oh, Kurt. You won't be stuck any longer!" He groaned as Kurt marked him. "No more fear and no more long goodbyes."

Their eyes locked and Kurt couldn't hold back his squeal of happiness. No more long goodbyes! Blaine wanted to take him into his life! It was the best day he'd ever known so far, and he couldn't wait to tell Sue. Oh, and he could see her outside of his prison soon! It would be amazing.

Too soon, Blaine had to leave, needing to have a true audience with his father, so Kurt grudgingly kissed him hard before bidding him farewell and turning the pages for what he hoped might be one of the last, if not the very last time. He watch his warbler float safely to the ground, then turned the pages once more until Blaine stood below, blowing a kiss to his window.

Kurt caught it and waved, willing himself not to tear up. His prince would return. He always did.

No sooner had Blaine left than Kurt heard the cruel, icy voice of his stepmother. She mockingly sang, and with every word, dark magic filled the air.

 

_"No first of spring,_

_No song to sing..."_

 

Kurt's skin crawled and chills ran up his spine. He could hardly breathe. He didn't know what type of sorcery the woman knew, nor where she got her magic from, but she was nothing like Sue. She was evil and dangerous, unstable and impure. Her spells filled his room and lungs with the flavor of ash and death. He coughed as she kept singing her cruel and haunting melody.

 

_"No April rain,_

_No flowers bloom..."_

 

She wandered near his book, but it repelled her touch and her magic. With a hiss and a glare, she focused instead on the window. Kurt gasped and nearly cried as he watched her work her spell.

 

_"No summer's high,_

_No warm July..._

_No autumn breeze,_

_No falling leaves..."_

 

Thorns of wood and iron grew on the window, winding sharp and menacing before Kurt's fearful eyes. He sniffled and the woman turned to leer at him, a triumphant smirk on her face.

 

_"Nothing will ever reach you._

_Unseen, untouched, un_ loved _."_

 

And with a cackle and a turn of her heel, the woman disappeared, leaving a sobbing Kurt on the cold, lonely floor...

 


	6. Mirrors

_Aren't you somethin' to admire?_

 

Kurt's eyes were swollen, puffy and red and aching. They itched and felt raw from how much he'd cried and how often he'd rubbed them, only to start sobbing again. His knees hurt from the cold, hard floor of his tower, where he'd been curled in on himself for longer than he could keep track of.

He was devastated by the way his stepmother had stormed into his life once more to ruin his happiness and steal away his hope. It seemed the only thing the evil woman was capable of doing, and Kurt hated her for it.

The tower room felt cold and empty as he dragged himself up to his lonely mattress, settling in the bed as lingering tears slowly slid down his cold, tight cheeks. He sniffled, thinking of his prince. What would happen when the man returned the next day?

 

_If you ever feel alone..._

_And the glare makes me hard to find..._

 

Kurt tossed and turned fitfully all evening and through the night. He didn't touch the food that he had in his possession for cooking, nor the simpler options of hard cheese and bread and salted meat. He ignored his favorite sweet fruits that Sue was sure to always bring him from the village, and he didn't even wash his face in the basin.

It was a long and lonesome night, which only led to an early morning full of dread. Kurt woke with a start, cleaning himself without his usual care and dressing in a rush, not even bothering with his usual layers or matching colors. He wore simple stockings and a basic frock that he barely managed to tie before rushing to his window, where he tried to avoid the thorns only to prick his fingers and palms every time he dared try to peer out.

 

_I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go..._

_You just gotta be strong..._

 

Despite the pain, Kurt kept fighting to look for his prince until he was so overwrought with it that he had to fall back and look away with a soft cry. His hands soon found the basin of water and plunged beneath it, turning the clear liquid a deep red.

Kurt bit his lip as he tore an old pair of stockings into strips, wrapping his hands to cover the wounds. Once they were wrapped, he paced the floor of his tower, wondering what he might do.

The call of his prince drew him to the window, though he didn't dare touch the barbs. "Oh, Blaine!" he called, hoping the man might hear him. "There is an evil spell. Please, my prince. Be careful!"

With a silent wish that his warbler might not meet the bite of the thorns, Kurt held his breath and turned the pages. He watched the window as he heard the bird call out to him. He watched as Blaine soared toward the opening, then gasped and cried out as the thorns stretched out to catch him, clawing at his feathers and flesh.

 

_'Cause I don't wanna lose you now..._

_Show me how to fight for now..._

 

The bird sounded a call of distress while Kurt whimpered as if his own heart had been stabbed. He rushed to the window, pain and wounds be damned. Kurt grabbed at the sill, even as the thorns pierced his skin. He stared at the golden eyes of his warbler and saw naught but pain and fear.

 

_Keep your eyes on me,_

_Baby, keep your eyes on me..._

 

He cried but focused all the same, willing Blaine to see him, to hear him. To know that he loved him. "Blaine, please. You have to spread your wings. Drift to the ground, honey, please," he begged, and the bird blinked weakly.

Kurt watched as the bird stretched out his wings and floated to the ground. It was a faster descent than it might have been should he have been uninjured, but it was slower than the plummet Kurt feared would happen.

He kept his hands in place until Blaine was safely on the ground, then he jerked them up and off the unforgiving thorns, wincing at the intense pain. Turning the pages back, he watched as the injured warbler shifted to an injured man, and Wes and Nick came running to help Blaine as he moaned and twitched on the forest floor.

Judgmental eyes stared up at Kurt in obvious confusion, and he looked down as best he could with clear distress all over his tear-stained face. His prince was injured, his tower was a death trap, and his life might very well be over before it even really began.

 

_You are, you are the love of my life..._

 


	7. Just the Way You Are (Billy Joel Version)

Crying might have been all Kurt wanted to do, all he seemed capable of doing, but he knew he needed to act. He'd seen Blaine's injuries and he knew that those thorns weren't normal weapons. They were magic, which meant they wouldn't heal without magic as well.

Blaine wouldn't heal without Kurt's help. If he stayed in his tower, where no one could reach him thanks to his evil stepmother, Kurt would never be able to save his prince. Blaine would most likely die. And Kurt would have himself to blame for it. He couldn't survive with such a weight on his shoulders.

 

_And I don't see you anymore..._

 

Kurt couldn't imagine going back to a life without Blaine, especially since he knew the man was trying to get him rescued, released, accepted into a life of luxury and having his own place within it. That life was everything Kurt wanted, and he'd have Blaine. Forever.

He couldn't lose him before he even fully had the prince.

 

_I wouldn't leave you in times of trouble..._

 

Kurt went into action as soon as he'd wiped his eyes clean. Rushing to his bed, Kurt pulled off his blanket, sheet, and the cover from his mattress. Tearing each one into four strips, he strung them together to make a long rope that would let him climb down from his tower. 

Never before had he dared to leave the tower, for fear of not being able to climb back up, or his stepmother discovering him gone. This, though, was an emergency. He'd risk any wrath for his prince. He had to save Blaine, and he'd do whatever it took to do so.

 

_I took the good times. I'll take the bad times..._

 

Kurt wasn't about to turn his back when things got tough. No, he was a Hummel and he would fight for what he wanted. Tying the 'rope' to the harpsichord, which was heavy enough to hold it steady, Kurt gulped and strung the fabric carefully through the thorns, going to the rounded bases where it wouldn't snag or tear.

Climbing out of the window was another story, which was full of scratches and stabbings, though nothing so bad as to stop Kurt's progress. He'd gladly bleed for his prince. The man needed his help, and Kurt was going to save him.

Before he'd climbed out, Kurt had thrown a heavy cloak out of his window, so as to hide himself from prying eyes. He couldn't risk anyone letting word escape of his presence outside his tower. His stepmother might take that out on Blaine, and he would never risk that.

He'd already caused his prince enough pain and punishment.

With a look of intense determination on his face, Kurt started down his homemade rope. He took careful steps, even as he slipped and slid on oddly smooth bricks and lost his footing in his repelling.

Finally, his feet touched solid ground, and Kurt could breathe again. He gathered the cloak he'd thrown and hurriedly donned it. With a final glance up at his tower, and a silent prayer that his stepmother stayed away and that his rope remained as it was for his return, Kurt was off.

 

_I said I love you and that's forever..._


	8. Everything Has Changed

Running through the village, Kurt stopped and stood near a group of hunched women he recognized as witches. One in particular stood out to him, and he gasped as her familiar eyes of steely grey pierced his of deepest determined blue. Sue surely recognized him, but she didn't say anything. She didn't out him to anyone. Instead, Sue raised her voice ever so slightly so that Kurt might better overhear what she and her companions spoke of.

 

_"I know something now I didn't before..."_

 

She spoke in an enchanting tone that had her companions leaning closer, cackling as if she had started a spell.

"Yes, my sisters, I saw the prince fall. Covered in scratches and pierced to the bone," she said, making the other women shiver and hiss. Blaine was loved by all, it seemed, as he and his brother were kind to the masses. Even if Cooper had his flaws in his narcissism, he was a good prince and would make a great king one day. Unlike thier father, who could be rather rough and quick to judge, the boys were fair and peaceful. They would make great rulers when their time came. Everyone knew it.

One of the younger witches spoke harshly. "Who did it? They should pay with their blood. A hundred drops for every one the prince suffered!" The girl had sharp eyes and smooth tanned skin. Her long, dark hair was full and thick, and she simply demanded attention and respect. Kurt found he didn't want to be on her bad side ever.

Sue snapped at her to hush. "Calm yourself, Santana! It is not the time to talk of revenge," the simple fact that the elder of the group used the witch's name rather than some cheeky nickname spoke of the seriousness of the time. "We must first find a proper healing charm for our injured prince."

"But, Sue," a younger blonde asked thickly, her eyes slightly crossed. "How would we even get to him to help?"

Those metallic eyes found Kurt again, and he knew he was being directed by his mentor and confidante. "We may not, but we are not to know who might hear our progress and take it with them, are we, Becky? The wind carries prayers and spells all the same. So think, my girls. Use your knowledge and your hearts. Find your magic and  _think_."

 

_Your eyes look like coming home..._

 

Kurt knew those steel grey orbs better than his father's gaze. Sue was his rock. She'd never lead him astray. So he stayed and listened to her every word. Hers and those of her companions. They would help him save his prince. They were his only hope. So he stood with bated breath and he prayed, even if he didn't believe in the gods above, he prayed.

 

_All I know is a simple name,_

_Everything has changed,_

_All I know is you held the door,_  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours,  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed...

 

"Please don't let it change for the worst..." Kurt muttered under his breath, a silent tear crawling down his cheek. His entire life was slowly changing ever since the day Blaine entered it, and he couldn't stand if it all went black as night, his warbler prince leaving the world cold and hopeless.

"Lilies!" Another blonde called breathlessly, as if she'd been concentrating so hard she'd forgotten to breathe. Her eyes were full of hope, and she peered at the dark haired girl, whose anger faded when she looked into the blonde's eyes. "Lilies and honey, steeped in pure spring water. A spell spoken with a sprinkling of herbs, hand spun around clockwise thrice while spreading the herbs..."

Sue nodded, her eyes alight. "Very good, Brittany, very good." She peered at the girl called Santana, who let out a breath of air through her nose.

Brow furrowed in concentration, the tan-skinned girl spoke, this time with no venom lingering in her voice. "Dried honeysuckle and thyme, fresh lavender and a single rose petal finely shredded. Stir counter-clockwise five times and chant over the liquid, but it must steep for a full ten minutes. The liquid must be strained, then drank entirely- no drop may remain. Then the prince will heal." She looked upon Sue with wide eyes, wondering what words the elder witch might find in her heart of hearts.

"Becky, do you feel the ancient song growing inside of you?" Sue asked, and the youngest girl nodded, beginning to hum. Sue took up her place, adding words to Becky's melody.

 

_"Making up for lost time,_

_Taking flight,_

_A simple name,_

_Everything has changed..._

 

_"Mine and yours,_

_Everything has changed,_

_Come back,_

_Tell me why..._

 

_You'll be mine..."_

 

The two girls who weren't involved in the spell looked at each other, wondering at the odd words, but Kurt felt his heart stutter. It was their story. Making up for the time they'd never had, taking flight as the warbler, meeting with such simple names and everything changing so quickly... Becoming something to each other so easily and so soon... And Kurt needing to tell Blaine why he'd been injured, needing Blaine to be his and to be Blaine's.

He needed to go help his prince. He needed to do so right away! Gathering his wits and the few coins he'd managed to place in his cloak's pocket, Kurt rushed toward the castle, stopping on the way for what supplies he didn't think he'd find there.

He had a prince to save.

* * *

 

Kurt finally reached the castle and only had need for a few items- namely honey, water, a mug to steep the brew in, and thyme. He knew the castle got its water from a fresh spring, and he'd gathered the flowers along his way. He'd bartered for a knife, even, so he could shred the flowers without worry.

The fear that his stepmother had eyes everywhere kept him from announcing who he was to anyone, but when he said he had a cure from the local healing witches, the castle guards and Blaine's men allowed him to pass. That alone told Kurt how poorly his prince was faring.

 

_All I know is pouring rain and everything has changed..._

 

Blaine had to be okay. This magic had to work. But Kurt knew it would, because Sue had never failed him, and she never would.

He did just what the witches had said, steeped the mixture, strained it, then held it to Blaine's weak lips and urged him to drink. With each sip, the man grew stronger, until finally the last drop was drunk and the wounds were nearly closed.

Kurt was amazed by how quickly they began to heal, and he let out a little noise of pure joy as Blaine's golden gaze peered at him. When their eyes met, Blaine looked confused, as if he knew who Kurt was but couldn't believe it. Kurt didn't tell him of his identity, though, as he was still worried that he might bring more harm to his prince.

"Thank you," Blaine said, voice scratchy from disuse. "You must be repaid somehow." He offered gold, but Kurt only took two things. His prince's shield and dagger.

Without another word, Kurt was off, for it had grown late, and he couldn't risk a visit from his stepmother showing his absence. Perhaps the dagger might rid his window of some of the thorns. Or at least allow him safe passage to his prison...

 

_Everything has changed..._

 

Kurt just hoped that soon, more changes would come his way.


	9. Can't Help Falling in Love

By the time he climbed back up his rope of sheets and reached his tower, Kurt was absolutely exhausted. He used the dagger to rip as many of the thorns away from his window as he could while he hung from the sheets, clinging as hard as he could with his thighs. Once he was able to fit without hurting himself, Kurt squeezed through the window and collapsed to the floor, dropping the dagger and shield and panting, blue eyes closed tightly.

 

_Only fools rush in..._

 

Maybe Kurt had risked too much to save the man he had so quickly fallen in love with, but he didn't regret it. Maybe his stepmother had figured out he'd gone, but he didn't care at all. His prince was safe. He was healing. He'd be healthy by morning. Kurt felt more alive than ever.

He forced himself to pull the blankets back into the tower, but he just didn't' have the energy to untie the shreds and assemble them into blankets. Instead, Kurt just flopped onto his bed and slept until the sun woke him.

As soon as he was awake, Kurt rushed to the dagger on the floor, taking it to the window and attacking the thorns. He worked and worked, tearing away the thorns until the window was clear.

 

_Would it be a sin?_

 

Kurt had done everything he could to fight his step mother. He broke every one of his own rules. He was actively fighting against the one woman who had every power to ruin the little life that he had.

But it was worth it. Just to have Blaine in his life, anything was worth it. As if the man heard his thoughts, Blaine showed up at the foot of his tower, staring up at him with an unreadable look on his face.

Quickly, Kurt grabbed his book and turned the pages, turning Blaine into the warbler so that he might join Kurt in the tower.

 

_Some things are meant to be..._

 

"Kurt," Blaine sad shakily as he turned back to a human. He sounded so unsure that it nearly broke Kurt's heart. The prince's eyes found the dagger that lay near Kurt's feet, where it had fallen, then found the shield nearby on the floor.

It was a mere moment before Kurt had an arm full of of Blaine. "Oh, Kurt!" he cried into Kurt's shoulder, shaking slightly. "I knew it wasn't you who put up the thorns. What happened? Who tried to trap you even more? I will have them imprisoned for all their remaining days!"

 

_Take my hand..._

 

Blaine owned his heart and soul. Kurt was amazed by how much he had fallen for this man. "It was my stepmother. I'm so sorry, Blaine. I love you so much. I just... I didn't know they'd grow like that. I just... I thought she'd killed you!" he explained.

"But you saved me," Blaine whispered, nuzzling Kurt's neck. "I'll get her back, Kurt. My father will have her head for this. I promise you." He kissed Kurt's neck and Kurt moaned softly.

 

_Take my whole life too..._

 

"Oh, Blaine. Please, say you'll find a way to take me away from here. Say you'll fix everything. I can't stand her ever hurting you again," he whimpered, and Blaine held him closer.

The prince whispered promises that he would protect Kurt. That the boy would be rescued shortly. Everything would be okay. And Kurt felt that it was inevitable that he would have fallen for this man even if he hadn't fallen at the very moment they'd met.

Blaine was truly his prince charming.

 

_I can't help falling in love with you..._


	10. Thinking Out Loud

It took Blaine hours to tear himself away from Kurt and return to the castle. He only parted when he did so that he might see the king before it was too late in the day to request an audience. While the man might be his father, that did not mean that Blaine was privileged enough to see him at any given time, so he had to follow formal rules.

He tore himself away with the goal of getting the evil woman who plagued Kurt's life locked up and freeing the man he so loved. That was the only thing that kept the prince's feet moving as he strode from the tower and toward his speckled mare, who waited patiently by the tree to which she was tied, grazing merrily at the grass and shrubs that littered the forest floor.

"C'mon girl," Blaine whispered, taking the reins and hopping up on his horse. "Time to stage a rescue."

 

_Darlin, I will be loving you..._

 

Blaine urged his horse quickly on toward the castle where he had grown up, where he'd been safe for so many years. It was the place where he just knew Kurt could find the same safety. He just needed to get everything worked out so that what needed to happen could happen.

 

_I fall in love with you every single day..._

 

The horse was fast and true as always, and Blaine dropped her at the stables with an extra scoop of oats for her troubles. He hurried to his chambers to make himself presentable so that his father was not angered by his lack of appropriate behavior, then rushed to the throne room.

"Father," he bowed after his presence was announced by one of his father's attendants. "I have news of the identity of who wounded me."

The queen gasped, then the king urged his son to continue, so Blaine explained. Once Kurt's stepmother's identity was revealed along with the malicious nature of her crimes against royalty, a decree for her arrest was penned immediately.

"Father, I would also like to release the boy whom she holds captive. She has no right nor reason to keep him as such, and I have fallen in love with the man further," he said, standing tall and strong before his father. "I plan to ride out to rescue him and bring him here to live with me."

 

_I'm thinking out loud..._

 

The warrant was finished and Cooper cleared his throat from the area to the side where he'd stood and listened to the entire conversation. Blaine turned to look at his older brother, happy to see the supportive gleam in his clear blue eyes.

"Father, I will ride to the woman and shackle her rightly. She will be brought to justice and locked in the dungeons where she belongs." After checking that the ink was dry, Cooper took the decree and headed out.

 

_Hoping that you'll understand..._

 

After making sure that his parents were pleased with his plan, Blaine turned on his heel to find his loyal men. Wes and Nick were swiftly ordered to ride out with Cooper to assure the elder prince's safety. In the meantime, Blaine retired to his chambers to prepare for a rescue mission for which he had no idea what all he would need.

 

_And we found love right where we are..._


	11. Chances Are

Though he sent Wes and Nick after Cooper, Blaine planned to take one man with him to aid in Kurt’s rescue. Sam might not have been his usual companion, but the stable boy was loyal and true, and he knew well how to ride, especially with supplies astride the horse’s back. Blaine knew he might need a sturdy rope and perhaps a cloak and heavy shoes for Kurt to safely travel to the castle on horseback.

He still wasn’t sure how his love had made it all the way to the castle in the meager items he had in his tower. Without a steed, Kurt had to have walked all that way, and in the meager shoes he was allotted in his prison? Blaine was sure the boy had wounds and blisters on his feet, holes in his shoes, and had probably worn out his only cloak.

So, he loaded a pack with a fur-lined cloak of a grey-blue color, a thick-soled pair of boots, and sought to ask Sam for a sturdy rope when he reached the stables. He was going to rescue the man he’d fallen in love with. Kurt would never face a monotonous day in his tower again. And the kind-hearted stable boy would help.

_The moment you come into view…_

Blaine couldn’t wait until he saw his angel again. He’d take Kurt in his arms and tell him how he’d always be safe now. How Cooper was going after the evil woman who plagued his life and she’d never harm him again. Everything would be right, now. Kurt would never have to be afraid again.

Upon reaching the stables, riding boots tied tight about his calves and cloak fastened at his neck, Blaine found a stooped woman near the entrance, Sam already preparing Blaine’s mare and his own sturdy gelding for the journey.

“Sam! You got word of my request, good!” Blaine called happily, looking to the woman in some confusion. She raised her gaze to his and he smiled politely. “M'lady. How might I help you?”

His kindness caused a spark to light her eyes, and the woman smiled, which was truly something special coming from her. “Help me? No, prince. It is I who might help you,” she said. “You see, my name is Sue and I know how to get your porcelain love from his prison. Take me with you and I will be much more useful than any rope.”

_Just because my composure slips…_

A gasp passed Blaine’s lips as he stood in shock, gaping at the woman who had been Kurt’s savior so many times. This was the witch who had kept Kurt alive all these years, and also the witch who had helped Kurt save him. He owed her so much.

Blaine dropped to one knee and bowed his head, leaving Sam staring in awe. “M'lady, I am forever grateful to you. Thank you for helping Kurt, and for saving my life. You will of course come with us, if you are so willing. I would be honored to have you in our company.”

He stood when Sue told him to get up and make haste, brushing off his niceties as if she was unsure how to accept them. Blaine did want to get to Kurt, though, so he got onto his mare and offered a third horse to the witch.

Rather than take the horse, she rode along with Sam, who kindly helped her onto the gelding and complimented her confident pose atop the horse. In mere moments, they were off, heading for the tower to stage a grand rescue.

_In the magic of moonlight…_

By the time they reached the tower, the sun had nearly set. Blaine had tried to rush, but the excitement of the day had taken some time. He didn’t want to waste any time in rescuing his love, though, so he would take his chances with the light of the moon.

He called up to Kurt and Sue hopped off the horse, already grinning. Kurt looked out the window and saw the odd assortment of people looking up at him, then locked eyes with Sue.

“It’s your turn to fly, Porcelain,” she said, then whistled and Kurt didn’t even have a moment to prepare himself before he burst into the air, a sudden flutter of yellow feathers as he became a little canary and flew gloriously out the window.

_The stars the fill the skies are in my eyes…_

Blaine watched as Kurt soared through the air, a song on his lungs, filling the cool breeze behind him. He soon landed on Blaine’s saddle and the man bounded over to the little yellow bird, smile wide and reaching his golden eyes. “Oh, Kurt…” he cooed, even as Sue whistled once again.

_Guess you’ll always be,_

_The one and only for me…_

In the canary’s place, Kurt sat astride the horse, all smiles and laughter. He was so happy to be free. Kurt leaped into Blaine’s arms and hugged him tight, then parted from him and turned to Sue.

“Thank you. Thank you so much,” he said tearfully. “I will never be able to repay you for all of your kindness.” She shook her head and squeezed his shoulder, even as he hugged her. “I really do love you, Sue. My fairy godmother.”

Blaine strode toward them and looked kindly upon the woman. “You are greatly talented, m'lady,” he started. The woman grumbled about the title, but he kept on. “I would love for you to come to my court. Work for me. Your magic is better than any witch or warlock I’ve seen in the land. I’d be honored to call you one of mine.”

Kurt’s eyes lit up with glee and Sue bowed, kindly agreeing with the request that her girls might also join her. It was agreed that details would be worked out upon arrival at the castle, and Blaine got the cloak and boots for Kurt.

Once they were all on the horses and ready to go, they set out for the castle which would soon be Kurt’s home. Blaine felt like his world was finally full. His mission was complete. Kurt was finally safe.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to update this. Gonna try to get the other two chapters up tonight, too. Real life got very crazy on me and I couldn't get things done on time. Again, I do apologize. I hope you all still enjoy this story. :)

On their way to the castle, the group had to pass through the village main. It was there that they came upon a gathered crowd, and Kurt gasped from his perch in front of Blaine, whose arms were wrapped protectively around the slouching man who was run down and ready for a hot bath and a good night's rest.

There, in the center of the crowd, was a very familiar woman to Kurt, knelt on the ground with her wrists bound in heavy shackles and ropes, strung up to the back of a proud stallion beside which stood the noble Prince Cooper Anderson.

“Oh, my…” Kurt whispered, and Blaine led his mare closer so they could see easily over the crowd. “It’s really happening. She’s really being charged.” The boy sounded absolutely astounded- shocked that his life was turning in such a positive way. Blaine was beside himself with how happy it made him that he was the one responsible for that shift.

 

_Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure…_

 

Blaine thought about how amazing it would be to spend forever with Kurt, amazing him, loving him… He’d be so happy to just keep making Kurt look so spellbound. To keep blowing his mind. That was a new goal for Blaine- to sweep Kurt off his feet every day of their lives together.

“Is that…” Kurt’s voice caught in his throat and Blaine looked up, glancing ahead and noticing a rather bald man staring at the scene before them.

Clearing his throat, Blaine glanced from Kurt to the man with the sooty apron. “The blacksmith? Yes. I can’t recall his name for the life of me, though. Something close to the craft. Like a Hammer or Pummeling or…”

“Hummel,” Kurt said, a light in his eye, and Blaine blinked as his jaw dropped. “Burt Hummel. My father.” Kurt slid off the horse even as Sue blew shimmering dust across the way right at Burt such that it coated his glazed eyes until he blinked them clear and he was able to see with gaze unclouded.

Blaine pushed through the crowd after his love and was able to see Burt Hummel shove the screaming, shackled woman to the dirt so that he could reach his son. Kurt sobbed as he wrapped his arms about his father’s neck and the old smithy spun the lithe boy about, proclaiming his love and apologies over and over.

 

_The sweetest dream would never do,_

_I’d still miss you, baby,_

_And I don’t wanna miss a thing…_

 

It seemed like Burt had been stuck in some sort of walking slumber for all those years, and he was finally woken. Finally, able to see his son and love him again, hold him again, and Kurt was able to know his dad.

And it was all because of Blaine.

Kurt turned on his heel and smiled through happy tears at his prince, bowing until Blaine reached out and stopped him. “Thank you, my Prince. Thank you, Blaine Anderson. Thank you, my amazing Warbler love.”

Looking into those eyes, Blaine knew what he needed to do. He never wanted to give up the love in those beautiful blue orbs. He never wanted to spend a single day without Kurt in his life. He couldn’t stand the thought of losing this man, this angel.

 

_And just stay here in this moment,_

_For all the rest of time…_

 

Blaine got down on one knee before the entire town, the screeching woman who had been officially arrested no longer gaining any attention at all. Burt Hummel glanced at the Prince, then at his son in utter wonder. Blaine made a mental note to explain things to the smithy and also find a place for him in the castle as well.

Many of the women let out cheers and squeals of delight as the younger prince pulled a ring, one he’d been carrying for the past week, from his breast pocket and peered up at Kurt, who could hardly breathe. “Kurt Hummel,” he started, desperate to show the man how much he cared but not having near enough words. “My beautiful Kurt, my stunning angel… from the moment I first saw you I fell in love. I want nothing more than to spend my entire life with you, my songbird, my canary. I simply adore everything about you.”

As he caught Kurt’s trembling hand, Blaine met his eyes and added a little more. “I feel like our souls have known each other forever. As if we’re meant to meet in every lifetime, no matter where or who we might end up as…” he stood and leaned in to lightly kiss Kurt’s lips before speaking just a little bit more. “I find my soul unwilling to stay away from yours even a minute longer. I don’t want to miss a thing with you. Not a single thing, Kurt Hummel.”

And then Blaine kissed him hard, and Kurt fell into his arms as he went weak in the knees. “So, my angel, my soulmate, my love… will you marry me?”

It was barely any effort at all for Kurt to pull just barely away, just enough to nod his head and say softly, but loud enough for the villagers to hear, “yes!”

 

_I don’t wanna miss a thing…_


	13. Can You Feel the Love Tonight

Kurt’s stepmother was escorted to the castle by a smirking Cooper, who did his best to drag her as much as possible behind his steed. Just ahead of them rode Blaine and Kurt, with Sam and Sue close behind. Many of the townspeople followed to attend the sentencing of the evil woman, as did Kurt’s father whose presence was requested by Blaine himself.

Upon arriving at the castle, the entire group was greeted by the King and Queen themselves. Blaine and Cooper both got off their horses and bowed graciously, but Blaine stopped Kurt from doing the same. The boy was utterly exhausted, nearly falling from the mare as he sat, and everyone could see it plainly.

“No, my angel. You will stay there until we are able to get inside, then I will carry you to our chambers for some rest. You are much too exhausted to bow, my love. My parents know that you are more than grateful, rest assured.” Blaine looked to his parents when he said those words, and the queen nodded politely. The king flicked his eyes, but that was all the acknowledgement Blaine would get.

“There are many announcements that must be made,” King Anderson began, voice booming through the castle courtyard. “The Lady Hummel is hereby charged with crimes against the crown along with unjust imprisonment, and shall be herself imprisoned in the royal dungeons for the remainder of her time here on Earth!”

Cheers rang out and Blaine held Kurt tight around his waist from where he stood beside the man who sat slightly slumped atop his horse. That evilness was finally gone from their lives. Now there was only joy. Pure happiness and love and… _love_.

 

_There’s a calm surrender, to the rush of day…_

 

The other decrees were things Kurt pretty much knew were coming. Things he had been promised in little whispers on the way to the castle. Things Blaine had rushed up to tell his father as quickly as possible only in the little time between bowing before his father and the man announcing Kurt’s stepmother’s fate.

 

_An enchanted moment…_

 

“Further, we will be taking on new help at the castle. Spell Worker and Healer Sue Sylvester will be joining our staff, along with her young Enchantresses.” Sue winked at Kurt as her girls came out from the crowd and approached her, looking alluring and mysterious as ever. Blaine felt his heart swell with pride knowing that he was able to give back to these women who saved him and helped his angel.

The king spoke again. “We will also be instating Burt Hummel as the castle’s personal blacksmith. His apprentice, Finn Hudson, will take over as the town smithy. If there are problems in town, the boy will call on Hummel here,” he said, while Burt bowed most graciously.

Kurt’s eyes misted even as he tried so hard to stay upright in the saddle. He was so tired from all the adventure he’d recently had. Blaine desperately wanted to take him to his new chambers and simply lay with him, simply rest.

 

_It’s enough for this restless warrior just to be with you…_

 

“Sam, take care of the horses,” Blaine said softly as he pulled Kurt from the saddle and into his arms. His father was dismissing the masses and everyone was slowly meandering to the places where they belonged. “My love, it’s time to get some well-earned rest…” And he took Kurt away to the room they would now share, far from the tower that Kurt would never have to visit again.

* * *

 

“Oh, Sue!” Kurt crowed, spinning on his heel as he peered around at the décor, listening as the guests shuffled to the reception feast while he lingered at the ceremony area. “You truly out did yourself.”

The wedding had been beautiful. Absolutely amazing. Sprigs of lavender and white roses and fresh mint scenting the air, canaries and warblers released instead of the traditional doves… It was absolutely wonderful and unique and it was everything Kurt could never even dare to dream of. He couldn’t help but linger a little longer while his guests consumed hors d'oeuvres and discussed the ceremony.

 

_There’s a time for everyone if they only learn..._

 

Strong arms snaked around Kurt’s waist and he leaned back, resting his head on Blaine’s shoulder with a sigh. “Still thanking Sue? I’m afraid you’ll never be able to thank her enough, my darling,” Blaine said softly, kissing the side of Kurt’s face and down over his cheek.

Sue laughed and slapped them each on the ass as she strode by. “Get your butts in there and let your guests celebrate ya both already!” she demanded, and the boys giggled their way into the room. “Crazy kids…” Sue mumbled, watching the lovebirds make their way into the room of their adoring fans and family.

 

_Believe the very best…_


	14. Everything (Epilogue)

_Seven years later…_

Masses gathered in the castle courtyard, the lucky nobility and wealthy class stuffed full in the throne room where King Anderson stood before his decorated chair, crown perched on his head, robe adorning his back, his wife by his side. Prince Cooper and his wife were to one side, Prince Blaine and his husband, Kurt, to the other. Everyone watched in great interest as the king readied himself for a most important speech- even the commoners sticking their faces to the windows, pressing their ears to the walls in hopes of catching even a bit of the king’s words.

“On this, my seventieth birthday, I must note that my sons are both well grown and more than capable of ruling on their own,” the man started. Though he was quite aged, he stood proud with dignity and grace. His grey hair and wrinkles spoke only of all the struggles he had faced and fought through. His people utterly worshipped him. King Anderson continued. “This is a time in which a king such as myself is able to reflect and make a decision. Will he rule until his dying day, or will he grant his eldest the right to see power in his younger years?”

 

_Ah, when you smile at me you know exactly what you do…_

 

Prince Cooper glanced to his father, a small smile on his lips, polite nod of his head. “I am not a greedy man, though some might think otherwise,” the king continued. “I have ruled with stoicism, with grace when I could manage. I have tried to lead this kingdom in a way that it might prosper, and prosper it has.” The room filled with cheers, and the royal family smiled at their patriarch.

“But every good ruler knows when it is time to pass on a legacy. My sons are both fair and true. They have good hearts and solid minds. Cooper, as eldest, you are meant to follow in my footsteps,” he said, beckoning his eldest son to stand beside him so that he might transfer his crown. “With the passing of this crown, I pass to you my title and my responsibility. You are now King Cooper Anderson. You must rule with a sense of justice and truth. You are responsible for the lives of not only yourself and your family, but also your subjects,” the retired king looked over the throne room and out its bursting doors, into the gathered masses. “All the many of them.”

Cooper smiled, blue eyes flashing with the task set to him. “I know, father. And I will. I will do right by you, I promise,” he said, bowing even though his new station did not require it. This sign of respect from a son to a father, despite his now-superior title made the retired king beam with pride, and all the people bowed as well, including the rest of the royal family.

“You will do well, my son. My King.”

Then the new king hugged his father, and Kurt wiped his eyes, gasping and letting out a small sob that was a little too loud considering the hush that had fallen over the room. Cooper looked over and shook his head. “Oh, come here, you,” he said, pulling the entirety of the royal family into the hug, which had the kingdom confused for a moment before everyone let out a burst of joyous laughter.

 

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times…_

 

King Cooper Anderson would indeed rule in justice and truth. As would he rule in joy and laughter, in pursuit of dreams and love. Because life was crazy. It was unpredictable and it was scary and it was fun! But most of all, it was sacred, and if Cooper had learned anything from watching his brother find the love of his life and fight for that love, it was that dreams and goals and simple pleasures were worth everything, and he’d help everyone in his kingdom experience those things.

 

_Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through…_

 

With Cooper standing tall and proud as their king, Blaine and Kurt continued living happily. Their story was far from over, but it was safe to say they had their ‘happily ever after.’ After all, with King Cooper at the wheel and Sue in his employ, the two couldn’t imagine a better guarantee that things would always work out in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and for sticking it out with me even though I didn't finish the challenge on time. Life got crazy as it is wont to do... yadda yadda. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this little love story/fairy tale. <3


End file.
